


Baby Girl

by taronfanfic



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taronfanfic/pseuds/taronfanfic
Summary: It always was going to be today. With a wedding on hold for the arrival of your baby girl, would Taron get out of his meetings in time to make the surprise arrival?





	Baby Girl

It always was going to be today. Taron had woken you up with the softest kisses to your forehead and then stomach. He’d brought you breakfast in bed and a vase of fresh white roses bloomed upon your bedside table.

“One whole year.” He kissed the back of your left hand and admired the engagement ring he’d bought you. “I did think we’d be married by now but I still mean every single word I said to you before I proposed.”

“I know you do, sweetheart.” You replied sleepily.

“And as soon as this little one is with us we can celebrate properly. My perfect little family.” He kissed your stomach again and kept his head close as you ran your fingers through his hair.

“I love you.” You cooed down to the sight of your fiancé and bump together.

“We love you too.” Taron replied with the biggest smile. “So take it easy today. I’ve got to run else I’ll be late for this meeting but text me if you need anything. My phone will be on silent but I’ll check it as soon as I get out and be straight home later.” He kissed you a long goodbye before darting off out the door of your London townhouse.

He’d only been gone for half an hour when everything started to happen. You were relaxed in bed, scrolling through your phone when your waters broke. Surprisingly you didn’t panic, just called Taron straight away and waited for him to pick up. He shouldn’t have been in his meeting yet but he still didn’t answer your call so you left him a voicemail.

“T. It’s me. No need to panic but my waters have just gone so come back when you get this. Our baby girl is coming to say hello!”

As you waited to hear back from him your contractions started to kick in with a bit more force. They were uncomfortable to say the least but you knew you had to stay calm and wait it out. You had hours of this left yet. There was still no word from Taron as you struggled to get on your feet and make it downstairs to get a glass of water. You were checking your phone every 30 seconds until the next contraction kicked in, making you double over and lean your weight against the kitchen counter. You dialled Taron’s number again and waited, listening to the endless ringing before his voicemail message clicked in again.

“Taroooon!” You called out in pain. “Jesus Christ check your bloody phone!” You hung up and immediately redialled him but still didn’t get an answer.

It had been an hour and a half since your waters had gone and there was still no reply from Taron. You tried calling his publicist and manager too but you knew they’d be in the same meeting as him, all phones on silent or turned off. He’d not even told you who the meeting was with or where it was so you couldn’t phone anyone else to get a message to him. Your frustrations grew with each stronger contraction. You were coping but also growing desperate for Taron to be by your side.

With the next break from the pain you called Taron’s mum who unsurprisingly picked up immediately.

“Hello, Y/N. Is everything ok? You don’t normally call me.”

“I’m in labour and Taron isn’t answering his phone. Please can you try and get hold of him because I can’t do this without him.” You spoke quickly, wanting to get everything said before your next contraction started.

“Oh gosh! Wow!” She cried from the other end of the phone before her motherly instincts kicked in. “Is anyone else with you? Have you called the midwife or hospital yet?”

“No. I just need Taron.”

“Ok, it’s ok. Don’t worry. I’ll get hold of my useless Son. After your next contraction call the hospital and a midwife will let you know if you need to think about going in yet. Leave Taron to me. I’ll make sure he gets to you as soon as possible. You’re doing so well, Y/N. Everything will be fine.” She hung up on you as she heard you groan in pain. You’d not moved from the kitchen, still slowly waddling around the dining table and leaning against whatever you were next to when the pain got too much to handle. The thought of going into hospital on your own was terrifying. It was never part of your birthing plan either. Taron was always there in the plan. He’d carry your bags, he’d rub your back and hold your hand and keep talking to you to make sure you were relaxed. This was not the plan and him not being with you was stressing you out more than the thought of having to give birth. You called his number again and again and again, desperately hoping that one time he’d actually answer.

Time seemed to be passing quicker and quicker with every contraction coming faster than the last. You found yourself on all fours, unable to move as the pain felt like it was paralysing your whole body. There was nothing left to do but phone the hospital and prepare to do this on your own. The midwife timed you through your next two contractions and then said you should head in so you called for a taxi and grabbed one of your two hospital bags, hoping it had at least some of the right things in it.

The taxi driver was incredible, talking to you constantly and taking your mind away from your missing fiancé. He even carried your bag into the maternity ward and made sure you were in safe hands before he left. Being surrounded by other people was helping to keep you calm. The midwife hooked you up to the monitors and examined you to reveal you were already 8cm dilated. You were just about to panic thinking that Taron really was going to miss the birth of his own daughter but then your phone started to ring. 

“I’m SO sorry, I never thought it would be today!” Taron rushed his words and you could tell he was running. “Are you ok? What’s happening? Are you at the hospital?” You switched him onto speaker phone as you felt the next wave of pain sear through your body. You couldn’t answer him with words but your noises should fill in the gaps easily. “Babe it’s ok, you’ve got this. I’m just jumping in a taxi now so I’ll be there really soon.” You let out a louder cry. “I’m coming, I’m coming!”

“That’s what you said 9 months ago you fucking idiot!” You shouted back in anger before hanging up on him. The midwife just laughed gently at you.

“How long have you been together?” She asked.

“4 and a half years, engaged for 1 of them though. It’s the anniversary of our engagement today too.” You relaxed again as the contraction eased off.

“How lovely! How did he propose?” The midwife kept you talking and distracted from the impending pain.

“Nothing over the top actually so it was a nice surprise. He was just really cute all day, I got breakfast in bed, we spent the day walking around Borough Market and he bought me some white roses and offered to cook that night. It was just like a really sweet date day and then in the evening I was upstairs and he called me back down and the lights were off, candles everywhere and he was waiting for me on one knee.”

“Oh wow, that sounds so perfect. I hear so many stories of big public engagements and they just make me die inside. I couldn’t think of anything worse! So have you got a date set?” You were hit with another contraction so couldn’t reply but thinking back to the night when Taron proposed had been good for you. You stayed calm through the pain, thinking of how much you loved him and how much he loved you and it was over before you knew it.

“We’d just started planning the wedding when I found out I was pregnant so we decided to wait until after, she kind of took over. I just know she’s going to be a Daddy’s girl too so I’ll be reminding her of how late he was to her birth.”

“Not too late though!” Taron crept slowly through the door before rushing over to you and placing his hand to your forehead, moving your hair away from your face before leaning down to kiss you. “I’m so sorry.” He mumbled against your cheek. You grabbed hold of his hand as the next contraction hit and squeezed it hard, making up for all the ones he’d missed before. “Ow, ow, not so hard.” He started to complain but the look of daggers you threw his way soon shut him up. “Ok, ok, whatever you need, love. You’re doing brilliantly. Just breathe.”

“I can’t do this!” You cried out as the realisation hit you. Having Taron by your side gave you a moment of déjà vu. You’d imagined this scenario so many times. You’d dreamt about it happening and been living for this moment for the past 8 months and now it was happening you started to panic.

“Yes you can. You’re absolutely fine.” Taron soothed you. “I’m here and really soon our baby girl will be too. You can do this.” The contractions never seemed to let up, wave after wave of pain coursing through your body, so much pressure pushing against you.

“I can see the top of the head so when you need to, give me a really big push Y/N.” The midwife instructed from the end of the bed. You had no time to think, just went with what your body was doing, pushing hard and clinging onto Taron until it was all over. The room fell silent for a second before you gasped out for breath. You opened your eyes to see the midwife between your knees, Taron leaning over and looking down, cooing at the sight of his new born daughter. You heard her first cry and it made you cry too. Everything was overwhelming as you held her on your chest and looked down into her eyes.

“She’s so beautiful.” Taron whispered before he kissed the top of your head. Drawing your eyes away from your daughter was difficult but you knew you needed to see Taron’s reaction. He was crying too, tears falling down his cheeks and over his beaming smile. “I’m so in love.” He leant down to kiss her too. Everything was peaceful and still, just the two of you taking in the sight of your daughter who you’d been waiting to meet for so long.

“Have you decided on a name?” The midwife asked. It was something you’d discussed together but you’d never managed to settle on one, hoping that you’d know as soon as you saw her. The look Taron gave you said it all. You both knew.

“Rose.” You replied.

“Rose Carwen Egerton.” Taron gave her full name and in that moment you’d never felt happiness like it. You were the perfect little family.


End file.
